Synopsis 61-70
Previous: Synopsis 51-60 Next: Synopsis 71-80 The Black Eagle Edge and company return to find the audience chamber in turmoil. The king explains that a thief made off with the castle´s supply of stone sickness remedy as well as the raw materials needed to produce more. When Edge hears a description of the thief, he realizes it´s the same man he saw previously. Regretting his earlier hesitation, he promises to catch the thief, and departs. Resolving to Fight Edge fallows the thief to Tatroi´s colosseum, but hesitates to enter the tournament to face the tattooed man, once agin afraid of the influence his actions could have on Roak. Faize offers to take Edge´s place, but ends up convincing Edge to fight despite his fears. Realizing the importance of accepting the consequences of his actions and knowing he has the support of his friends, Edge enters the tournament. The Seeds of Hope Edge defeats the Black Eagle, recovering the ingredients for the remedy and learning that the thief was hired by someone to steal them. The Astral Knoghts soon arrive to apprehend the Black Eagle, and the crowd shouts out the name of Edge, the hero-to Edge´s own discomfort. Back at the inn, Edge administers the remedy to Reimi. Suddenly a crest glows on Reimi´s neck, and her body return to normal almost instantly. She awakens, and explains the truth behind her power-the truth about the Seeds of Hope. Edge comforts Reimi as she recalls painful memories, then heads off to bed. Woman of Mystery, Revisited Unable to sleep, Edge heads outside. There, he is accosted by several thugs who had watched him in the colosseum, forcing him to confront the consequences of his interference. Suddenly lightning flashes, and the thieves fall to the ground. Behind them stands the mysterious woman from the Cardianon fortress. She introduces herself as Myuria, telling Edge that she is looking for the man-a red-haired Earthling-who killed her beloved. The next morning, Edge learns that Sarah has been kidnapped, and resolves to search for her. The Black Tribe, Vanished As Edge and company searches for Sarah, they come across the tent of the nomads who helped them with the bunnies...but the nomads themselves are nowhere to be found. Faize stops to check inside the tent; he cannot help but feel concerned when he finds no one inside. The Silent Purgatorium The party reaches the Purgatorium and finds one of Sarah´s feathers inside. As they continue to search for clues, Edge and Reimi come across statues of the Muah; they wonder about the presence of a people similar to Earthling on Roak. Finally, Meracle picks up Sarah´s scent, but the trail leads to a dead-end. Meracle suggests they visit the seer Eleyna whom Sarah had mentioned. Lacking any better ideas, the group heads for the town of Tropp to find Eleyna. The Church of Sydonai As they enter Tropp, the party sees a man with a kind smile speaking to a small crowd. Despite his appealing manner, his words are sinister, praising the Archfiend and seeking his resurrection. The townspeople listen intently, their fear of stone sickness driving them to seek solace wherever they can. Edge and company suspect that the man´s mention of stone sickness is connected to the Black Eagle´s attempt to steal the remedy´s ingredients; as such, they wonder about his true intentions. Changing the Future The group enters Eleyna´s house, but finds it empty. Suddenly the entire house bursts into flame-but luckily a transfer symbol saves the party at the last instant, and Edge and company find themselves in Eleyna´s hideout. The fortuneteller sees Edge´s hesitation and shows him an augury of a future where he does not act, but then she collapses from the strain. Faize urges Edge to hurry to the Purgatorium, but Edge insists on waiting for Eleyna to recover, leading to a heated argument. The Meaning of Fate When Eleyna finally recovers, she gives the party the "Lamp of guidance" they need to make their way inside the Purgatorium. Seeing that Edge is still wary, she states that fate is not something one man can change; all he can do is pursue what he must. As they start toward the Purgatorium, the party encounters Myuria, who is on a mission to prevent the resurrection of the Archfiend. She joins the group, intent on following Edge until he leads her to Crowe. Exploding Anger As Edge and company head deeper into the Purgatorium, they overhear two Sydonaists talking on the other side of a door. Faize stops to listen, and is shocked to learn that the people of the Black Tribe have been sacrificed for the Archfiend´s resurrection ceremony, and that Sarah is about to share the same fate. Enraged, he kicks the door open and demands answers from the Sydonaists, but they sacrifice themselves instead. Faize tells Edge of the danger facing Sarah, and they rush to the lowest levels of the Purgatorium. Previous: Synopsis 51-60 Next: Synopsis 71-80 Category:Data Category:Synopsis